Leaving You
by LunarticHP101
Summary: Inej, Nina, Jesper, and Wylan are captured. What will Kaz do to get them back? And how? Find out in this very suspenseful story.
1. Chapter 1 - Inej

Chapter 1 - Inej

It was night and she was on the roof to the hotel again. The job was to spy on one of the slavers she had been hunting. Kaz was after him too. Dirk Newman. She hated him. He was one of the first ones she wanted to go after. The bad ones. But she was tired. She hadn't gotten much sleep lately because of her nightmare's. She could tell Kaz was worried about her, and he did well of hiding his feelings, but not from her. She could see right through him and he knew it too. She also knew he could see right through her to.

She jumped to the top ledge.

Nina was back, that was good. She was certain that there was something going on between Jesper and Wylan because Jesper cannot go over that many bills in the 4 hours they were locked in Wylan's office. Kaz spent most of his time at the Slat or the Crow Club, and she liked to spend her time sleeping, being on the rooftops, or just hanging around everyone else. She had started sailing, just a couple of trips, but still accomplishing her goals. Inej knew Kaz hated to see her go, but what is the use of a ship that just sits in the harbor.

She jumped up again to get a better view.

She had invited him to come with her, but every time he declined.

Jesper signaled her with his mirror. The target was in place. She moved to her spot.

They all liked to go on non-Dregs jobs together still, and a job to one person was a job to all of them. She liked doing this it gave her some of her old habits back.

"HELP," someone screamed it was a woman. She glanced down. Should she go see or stay. "GUY'S HELP," that was Nina. Oh, no. She jumped down, the job could wait if Nina was in trouble. Someone grabbed her just as her feet touched the ground. Her hands were then bound, visible knives taken away. She couldn't see in this dark. She tried to kick whoever was behind her, but she felt nothing, just the hands around her wrists. She screamed. She heard footsteps, "Inej?" Jesper. Before she could respond there was a grunt. Then a scream. She was hit in the head with something, then everything went black.

* * *

She woke up in a bright room next to Nina. "Oh, good your awake. I'd thought you'd never wake up." "What happened?" "We were attacked by Geels and his men. I could tell by the stench of the man who grabbed me and Elizinger just delivered some food." Nina handed her a plate. "Also Jesper and Wylan are in the next room, but I don't know where Kaz is. He couldn't of gotten captured. If he did he would owe me 100 kruge." She swallowed. She wanted Kaz to be safe somewhere, not dying in a ditch. They were silent for a long time then Geels walked in. "Get up we are going somewhere." She quickly checked for her hidden knives. When she didn't find any, she stood up with Nina in tow. She hoped she would get her knives back soon. Geels and a couple other men who she had never seen before led Nina, Jesper, Wylan, and her to the roof where alive and well Kaz Brekker stood waiting. She let out a tiny sigh of relief. Jesper looked at her curiously. Nina knew that Kaz and Inej were in some kind of relationship, but Jesper and Wylan didn't know a thing. "Alright Brekker," said Geels, "let's do this and let's do this fast." Kaz cleared his throat, "Cut all of them loose." "How will I be sure they don't attack us?" "They won't," Kaz says looking at her. "Cut um loose." Her binds were cut. She quickly put her hands in front of her. She watched as Nina, Jesper, and Wylan's binds were cut as well. "Ok, anything else Brekker?" "Give her, her knives. ALL of them." She was handed her knives. She counted them, looked up at Kaz. "I said all of them Geels." Geels handed her the two missing knives and said, "Alright is that it?" "No. Let them come over here first." "Fine." Kaz motioned for them to come to him and they did. She was shaking with worry. Kaz wouldn't give himself up for them. Would he? He goes to Wylan, then Nina, then Jesper, then he is in front of her. He takes his gloves off and sighs. "I'm sorry," he says, "You deserved so much better. I don't want to leave you but I have to." Tears were now steaming down her face. "Don't do this please, Kaz, we can make a better plan." "There is not enough time for a better plan, Inej. I love you." "I love you too." He leaned down a kissed her. They were both crying. Jesper came up behind her and grabbed her. Kaz walked away. She was screaming and crying, kicking and thrashing. She remembered her knives but they were already gone. Jesper had taken them. She would not let Kaz get himself killed. She would come back herself and kill all these men. With or without Nina, Jesper, and Wylan.

* * *

I hope everyone likes it. I actually know where I'm going with this story unlike all the other ones so, stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2 - Kaz

Chapter 2 - Kaz

He knew it was stupid. He knew he could have thought it through and gotten out of it, but did he really need to? She was safe no one would ever hurt her anymore. Him especially. He felt awful. He gave Geels the money. Told him all the secrets. Gave himself up. He was going to die. It never scared him this much as it did any other time. He didn't think. He just wanted her to be safe.

* * *

I know it's short, but I wanted a Kaz chapter before the rest of the story. Hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3 - Jesper

Chapter 3

Jesper led Inej back to Wyaln's house by the hand. I think she's in shock, he thought. She hasn't said a word since she thrashed out. Nina is crying silently, and Wylan next to him isn't saying a word. He doesn't know what to do. Kaz is gone. It doesn't feel like Kaz is gone, like he gave himself up. Maybe he was just playing a big joke on them. But no, Inej would have know. He doesn't know what to do. What should I do?

They got back to the house. Nina went to her room. "I'll lock the doors and windows," Wylan said. "We need to do more than that, she knows how to unlock all the windos and doors." "Right, then I'm going to go play the flute." "Ok Mr. Music-calms-my-soul." "Shut up." He took Inej to her room. It was obvious she was living in some kind of a flashback world. She was still crying, even after he put her in her bed and turned off the lights. He sat in the velvet chair in the corner and tried not to fall asleep.

Wylan woke him up. So much for trying not to go to sleep. "I'll watch her." "It's fine I can do it." "You just fell asleep." "So what." "You can't watch her when you're asleep." "Fine." He stood up and kissed Wylan lightly, softly. "I knew it." Inej said quietly from her bed. He watched as Wylan's ears turned pink. Inej laughed, "Wait till Kaz-" she was crying again. Wylan and Jesper rushed to the edge of her bed to comfort her. Nina ran into the room, "What did you guys do?!" "They kissed," said Inej with a laugh before she was in tears again. "I knew it!" Nina yelled triumphant. "Did everyone know?" Wylan asked, ears still pink. "Yes," replied Inej with a sob, "even K-k-kaz." "Well that spoils our surpise."


End file.
